


How Do I Leave My Heart Behind?

by 18lzytwner



Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: How does one say so much and tell the one they need to tell what they need to say? Oneshot.





	How Do I Leave My Heart Behind?

Yeoman First Class Diana Prince lay wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling.  It was late at night, much later than she wanted it to be.  She rolled over onto her side to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand.  The night was hot and she had opened her bedroom windows praying to the Gods that there would be a breeze.  The light coming in from the street shone in through the relatively thin curtains.  Seeing the clock reading two in the morning, she groaned. 

          Her mind swirled with the decision she had to make.  The Japanese had finally surrendered on Tuesday, August fourteenth and now on this early portion of Saturday morning, she was still suffering with what to do.  Her mother had given her a choice; stay in Man’s World until the War was over or come home after the Nazis had been defeated.  She’d opted for the former, partially because the mission wasn’t completed and partially because of Steve.  Who was she kidding?  It was mostly because of Steve.  The War needed to end and that was always foremost on her mind but when it wasn’t, Steve was.  How could one man drive her crazy?  Her mother preached that all men were evil, warned her they could not be trusted but if there was anyone who proved her wrong, it was Steve.  He was concerned about his fellow man, a patriot, and a good soldier; all things that an Amazon should be, if he could have been one. 

          Rolling over again, hoping sleep would come, she was sorely disappointed and she pushed herself up on her elbow to beat her pillow.  Maybe it was too lumpy, maybe she should have changed the sheets, or maybe she should get a grip.  Steve didn’t love her; he loved Wonder Woman.  Most people did as was duly noted by all the mail Steve got asking him about her.

          Across town at the War Department, Major Steven Leonard Trevor sat at his desk, staring at the wall.  The war was over.  It had consumed the last five years of his life and now he didn’t know what to do.  The General was retiring and Etta was not going to reenlist.  Their little corner of the world was changing fast and he honestly didn’t know how to handle it.  With the General gone, he would be promoted, Diana no doubt with him unless she decided there was no need for her to continue there.  Diana.  They’d been together almost everyday for the last three years and now… now there was a possibility that she wouldn’t be there.  It was something he found that he couldn’t stand.  She was a loyal, competent assistant, a friend, a confidant, and underneath those glasses, she was a woman; a beautiful woman who didn’t know how beautiful she was.  He heaved a sigh.   She was a lot of things but in his mind, she was only one thing, the woman he couldn’t stop thinking about.  Even if it was crazy, he needed to tell her how he felt.  He stood from his desk and left the office, locking the door behind him.

          Suddenly there was someone pounding on her front door.  Looking over at the clock again she made note that it was nearly three in the morning.  Quickly, she pulled on her terrycloth bathrobe and raced out to the living room.  Opening the door she was surprised to find Steve standing there.

“Steve!  Is there some sort of emergency?”  Diana asked, concerned that for some reason he didn’t use the phone to call her.

          “Yes!  No… I…” he stumbled over his words.  She quickly ushered him inside and prodded him toward the couch.

          “What is going on Steve?”  There was concern in her voice. 

          “I’ve been thinking of late that I had no idea what I would do with myself now that the war is over.  General Blankenship and Etta are leaving and when I thought about you possibly leaving and I don’t think I’d handle it well.  You and I have done so much together and the thought of not seeing you everyday just... at my age, not having someone be there every second with you, gets a little scary.  I’m almost midway through my life and I have nothing to show for it,” he paused.

          “You have your legacy Steve.  All the great things you did for your country.  No one will ever forget that.  As for me…” she trailed off unable to actually voice the words.

          “No one will remember who I was and I’m ok with that except there’s one person I wish would remember me.  One person that I hope knows how much I care,” he said.

          “Wonder Woman,” Diana sunk back against the arm of the sofa.  There was a slight smile on Steve’s face.

          “She is a wonder but then I don’t have to tell you that do I, Wonder Woman?”  Diana sat there, not able to hide her shock.  He moved his head upward and her hands went to her face; her glasses were nowhere to be found, her hair down.  She stood up and began to pace.

          “Why’d you hide it from me?”  Steve wanted to know, turning to her.

          “It was best for everyone.  If my secret got out, they’d use you to get to me.  They’d use Etta or the General.  Anyone that they thought knew who I was or where I came from, it would be disastrous.  I couldn’t put anyone through that.  Although you seemed to get in trouble a lot,” Diana admitted.

          “No, it worked.  I like getting into trouble,” he smirked as he stood and he wrapped his arms around her, as she stopped moving.  He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and rested his cheek on top of her head and they stood holding onto one another for a few minutes. 

          “Steve, I have a decision to make,” she spoke into his chest.

          “Yes and so do I,” he nodded.

          “My mother gave me an ultimatum.  I’m twisted between duty and what I want,” Diana pushed back from him and looked him directly in the eyes.

          “Duty?”  Steve asked as they sank back to the couch.

          “I am the Princess of my people.  My mother is not only my mother but she is also my Queen,” she explained.

          “And what she says goes, doubly then,” he nodded.

          “Yes.  It would be a great dishonor and my title removed but I would gladly give that all up for you,” Diana paused.  That had kind of slipped out but it was true.  She could never lie to him.

          “I would never ask you to betray your people.  They knew you were born for your role and I will not stand in your way.  I love you too much for that,” he said pulling her close.

“And I love you,” she said pulling him close and pressing her lips to his.  The rest of the world melted away for a minute and all the pent up emotions spilled out.

          “So what do we do?”  He asked when they parted.

          “I honestly have no idea.  I cannot hide from my mother forever,” Diana shook her head.

          “Then we make do with the time we do have,” Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss her once more.

          “Somehow I think your lips are more powerful than my lasso,” she teased when they came up for air.

          “I seriously doubt that,” he chuckled.

          “Prove me wrong,” she challenged.

          “I have some leave coming up.  I think I’ll call off Monday,” he paused as he kissed her lips, “and Tuesday,” he moved to her neck and back up to her lips, “and Wednesday,” his hands moved up her back pulling her close as he possibly could.

          “Then lock the front door and follow me soldier,” Diana smiled coyly as she pushed back from him.

          “Yes ma’am,” he gave her a salute and quickly locked the door to her apartment, watching her hips sway under the bathrobe, as she moved to what he hoped was her bedroom.  They may not have a lot of time but they were sure going to make the most of it.

          It would be almost a month later when the Japanese finally signed the peace agreement, officially ending the war, and it was then that fate came calling.

          “It is time daughter,” Hippolyta shook her head; unaware of what had been going on.

          “Yes mother.  Let me say goodbye and then I will return home,” Diana smiled.

          “Do so and do it quickly.  I expect you home in time for dinner,” the Queen of the Amazons put her foot down and then left her daughter’s apartment for home.  Diana heaved a sigh and pulled her treasured mementos from the closet.  She’d kept newspaper clippings, her spare uniform, and little presents from Steve in a cardboard box, tucked lovingly away there.  She had a lunch date with Steve and she would have to tell him of mother’s proclamation.  She removed her bathrobe, dressed quickly, and headed out to meet him at the diner near their old office.

          He was all smiles until he saw the look on her face.  Immediately, he knew what had happened.

          “Its time isn’t it?”  He asked as he stood and she slid into the booth.

          “I have to be home tonight,” she nodded.

          “Then lets make the rest of the day count,” Steve placed his hand over hers.  This made her smile.  One of the things she would miss the most was the feel of his touch.  They enjoyed a quick meal before sneaking off to her place for the last time.

          “Invisible jet?”  He asked, without completing the thought.

          “Fastest way to travel,” she nodded.

          “That gives us the most amount of time,” Steve smirked as he scooped her up and headed for her bedroom.

          Some time later, Diana left the bed, while Steve slept, and looked out the window.  The sun was low in the sky but not low enough to have the city lights on.  She’d be home soon enough.  Turning to the clock, she noted the time and realized it was time to say goodbye.  Quickly she transformed into her usual outfit to get on base.  Her hand went to the lasso, which sat upon the box of mementos; she should erase the memories they made together.  He needed to move on with his life.  The world would need to forget her and he along with it.  She moved for the lasso once more but again she stalled.  Heaving a sigh, she went to her dresser and removed a note she had written.  It was never intended to reach his hand but there were things she needed to say and that he had to know.  Placing it on the pillow near Steve, she leaned over and kissed his forehead before grabbing her box of mementos and leaving.

          Later the sound of traffic awoke Steve.  He turned to the other side of the bed to find it empty, the lights of the city shining in through the window.  She was gone and he cursed having missed her.  He felt something crinkle under him as he moved back toward the other side of the bed.  Moving about, he retrieved the envelope she had left and picked it up.  He inhaled the scent of her perfume and opened the envelope.  He looked at the simple wording in her beautiful handwriting,

          “I love you,” was all it said but that was all he needed to know.  They may have had a whirlwind romance but it was one he would always treasure and always keep to himself.

          “I love you,” he murmured.  She hadn’t known how to leave her heart behind but it was with those simple words that gave it away.

**The End**


End file.
